Devil Rising
by hplo
Summary: Finally Heihachi gains the power he has always yearned for...


**A/N; This is a one-shot I have always wanted to write...**

**Disclaimed; I do not own Tekken or any of the characters used within this fic. They are the property of Namco Bandai and their affiliates. In no way is this fic written for money nor is it designed to dilute the franchise or cause ill-representation of the characters. It was all done just for fun.**

Devil Rising

Broken.

Its claw was an inch from his face, sweat and blood dripping over his wrinkled forehead.

The last hit.

The chiselled fist had smashed first, its aim true as it hit the creature's crystal chest. For a moment everything was still, the creature's shimmering, crystalline, blue claw still frozen yet bared to strike his face. Then an almighty cracking came, a sound that resonated throughout the cavernous, dark chamber. No screams echoed from the lips of the monster but the single deep reverberations of the cracking sounded more than just the shifting of the earth. It sounded like a deep wrathful scream yet a deep, manic laughter reverberating out of a place beyond any known to man. Then the man could only watch his face pensive but his heart surprised as the creature dissolved into thousands of crystal shards, each one reflecting the face of an old man as he watched onwards, each one tumbling down to the ground with echoes that rebounded around the cave in a thousand last screams before they died away.

Silence.

The man was alone again.

He looked down at the two men that lay in front of him, both so identical in appearance yet he could tell one was not breathing.

_Kazuya._

He could tell that the other was taking in shallow breaths.

_Jin._

The man quietly walked forward, his wooden steps echoing throughout the deserted hall before a single voice whispered in his mind with a long forked tongue.

_Heihachi..._

Heihachi instantly jerked his head up in response to the whisper.

"Who are you?" his gruff voice demanding answers from a still silence.

_We've met before, have we not?_

Heihachi raised his puzzled eyebrow in response as he looked around with quick flicks of his head.

_I'm over here._

Heihachi looked in the direction of the body of the creature he had fought, its clear remains becoming pools of a blue, mercurial substance. Within that space, he saw a ball floating in mid-air but not just a ball. It was a small ball of a perfect spherical shape, it's innards reflecting an utter darkness of times long forgotten. It floated there in a glowering at him.

_Come to me Heihachi..._

Heihachi couldn't understand his reasoning but he felt his legs inexplicably move forward towards the mystery object of darkness.

_Touch me..._

Heihachi felt hesitation as the seductive voice tempted him to reach for this alien object. His hand reached out in almost submission before...

He stopped his fingertips just millimetres from pitch black surface.

_I won't bite._

Heihachi's eyes were utterly beguiled with this mysterious object as his hand was placed upon the surface.

_There you see?_

For a moment, Heihachi felt a deep, unknowing calm and then he saw it. The darkness, the corruption rippling up his skin like a wildfire.

_Now do you remember?_

He struggled with violent protests as the images of his grandson and son flashed in front of him like panes of glass, each of them burning with that same dark power.

The Devil Gene.

"**No I don't want to become them!**" he screamed.

_Now, now Heihachi, you created them._

A flash of incomprehensible emotion passed over his face, was it guilt? Was it anger?

_Now it's your turn._

The voice purred in his mind with statement, its vicious tongue's blackening his soul as the corruption spread up his forearm.

"**I never meant to**...!" he screamed in his vain protests, almost like a child.

_Hush, Heihachi._

It's tongue's lashed at his soul as it paused, it was searching for something... Then a piercing whistle screamed into his ears, Heihachi fell to the floor onto his knees, his grip unyielding of the orb.

_Now tell me Heihachi every time you saw your sons transform what emotion were you feeling?_

The images flashed again as his mind was frozen as his emotions flitted through his being like he was searching through a list of files. Rage, hate, fear, admiration... such power but why hadn't he...?

A single answer came to his mind.

_Jealousy._

The voices last whisper was the last push before the fall. Heihachi's facial expression was frozen before it changed again not into a look of anger but into a deep smirk.

_Let me join with you!_

Heihachi felt it, the sweet, sweet corruption, it's darkness growing over his skin as natural as a plant growing its leaves.

_We are the One!_

The Devil's voice had become the scream of a demagogue as Heihachi's nails grew into black claws, his skin hardening into a colour that was black yet beyond black, a darkness that was truly indescribable. He felt the carving of tattoos onto his arms and chest, the tribal tattoos that his grandson worn, glow with an inner white, hollow light however the corruption had changed one thing most of all, his eyes. They glowed white, not with happiness but with utter rage of the deepest, most animalistic kind. The black outline of an iris could be seen, circling around a single, black pupil that was screaming his power.

Heihachi took a few bated breaths as he examined his new power and then clamped his palms into fists, the iron bangles on his wrists shattering into nothingness. A singular laugh echoed from fanged teeth behind black lips before the laughing became more and more and more until he threw himself back and bellowed to the heavens, his laughter corrupted, twisted with the echoing, joyful cackle of a creature from Hell.

Years of research, years of failed plots... years of frustrated searching, all in the name of this power! Now he had it **all**!

He stamped on the ground, a rumble ripping through ground as his wooden clogs were reduced to dust.

_Show the world our power!_

Black lightning crackled around his body before his thrust his bent arms outwards in a violent motion, in a release of power. Black lightning and white fire ripped up the ground around, building blocks, human flesh, crystals... all ripped apart in this blaze of utter destruction. The black lightning ripped into the sky, its power ripping a rift in the heavens as it tore apart clouds. Heihachi stood in the middle of the maelstrom of sand and fire, all of it swirling around him.

_You were always the one Heihachi, the strongest of the Mishima family, my true heir _

Heihachi smirked as he heard the Devil's compliments building his ego as he silently watched the destruction unfold around him, the crashing roars of debris and fire tsunamis sounding like sweet lullabies to his ears. His eyes were concentrated in the flames.

_Now we will do what we was always foretold..._

Heihachi smirked widened into a vicious grin.

_We will usurp God!_

Yes, the war would continue but not with a man at the helm.

But with a deity.

Yes this time he would claim everything that was rightfully _his_!

**A/N; I may write a full fic for this piece sometime in the future but I have not got a clue when but all I can say. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing this so please rate and review as I enjoy the feedback. **


End file.
